1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to an electro-phoretic display film and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the application relates to an electro-phoretic display panel and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, developing and prospering flexible displays, electronic paper, and electronic books employ display media that include liquid crystals, electro-phoretic display media, electro-chromic display media, electrolytic depositing display media, and so on. Here, electro-phoretic displays utilizing the electro-phoretic display media draw the most attention. Mass production of the electro-phoretic displays has been proposed in the related art, such as R.O.C. patents nos. TWI 276903, TWI 223729, TWI 308231, and so forth.
The electro-phoretic display media of the electro-phoretic displays are rather sensitive to moisture and oxygen and are easily damaged thereby. Accordingly, a packaging process is often performed on an electro-phoretic display panel after the electro-phoretic display panel is formed by the technologies proposed in the aforesaid R.O.C. patents nos. TWI 276903, TWI 223729, and TWI 308231. In the packaging process subsequently performed on the electro-phoretic display panel, the electro-phoretic display is frequently encapsulated by a water-oxygen-resistant layer and a water-oxygen-resistant sealant, such that the electro-phoretic display panel is not damaged by moisture and oxygen easily.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional electro-phoretic display panel on which a packaging process is already performed. As indicated in FIG. 1, the conventional electro-phoretic display panel 100 includes an electro-phoretic display film 110, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate 120, a water-oxygen-resistant layer 130, and a water-oxygen-resistant sealant 140. The TFT array substrate 120 includes a TFT array (not shown) disposed on a substrate (not shown). The electro-phoretic display film 110 includes a dielectric layer 112 having a plurality of micro-cups 112a, a conductive layer 114, and a plurality of electro-phoretic display media 116 located within the micro-cups 112a. The electro-phoretic display film 110 and the TFT array substrate 120 are bonded together, such that the electro-phoretic display media 116 within the micro-cups 112a are located between the conductive layer 114 and the TFT array substrate 120. The water-oxygen-resistant layer 130 covers an outer surface (i.e. an upper surface or a surface which is not in contact with the dielectric layer 112) of the conductive layer 114. The water-oxygen-resistant sealant 140 covers an edge of the water-oxygen-resistant layer 130, a sidewall of the electro-phoretic display film 110, and a partial edge of the TFT array substrate 120.
Due to insufficient water and oxygen resistance of the electro-phoretic display film 110, the water-oxygen-resistant layer 130 and the water-oxygen-resistant sealant 140 are utilized in the related art to prevent moisture and oxygen from damaging the electro-phoretic display film 110. Nonetheless, utilization of the water-oxygen-resistant layer 130 and the water-oxygen-resistant sealant 140 results in complicated fabrication and high costs of the conventional electro-phoretic display panel 100. Moreover, the entire thickness of the conventional electro-phoretic display panel 100 is increased because of the water-oxygen-resistant layer 130 and the water-oxygen-resistant sealant 140.